Systems and methods for managing telephone calls, both wireless and conventional, via a data communication service have been proposed. These systems are very useful in the case where a single telephone is used for both data communication purposes and for a telephone. However, such systems do not provide a call management solution in the case where a user is mobile and unable to answer a call.
With the growing popularity of wireless data network (WDN) services due to decreased cost and increased accessibility, the number of applications using WDNs has increased. These applications include personal digital assistants, handheld computers, wireless modems, and two-way pagers.
WDN devices are similar to wireless telephones in that they are mobile and can be carried by a user. However, using a WDN device for call management allows call processing to occur for both conventional and wireless telephones. For example, using a WDN device for call management provides a method for routing a call destined for a wireless telephone to a conventional telephone in the case where the wireless telephone has been turned off or has a dead battery.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for managing telephone calls over a wireless data network.